Chapter 2: On the yard
History At the beginning, Trumpets reveals that there will be some blood and also 2 inmates appear not to like each other. Paxton sees Michael talking with C-Note and discovers about the PUGNAc that C-Note was supposed to gave him. Paxton later discovers that Michael is faking the PUGNAc he needs and that he needs to be in the infirmary for his escape plan. Events *Paxton learns that C-Note was supposed to gave Michael PUGNAc, but still owned the PUGNAc for himself. *Paxton discovers a cafeteria (that would later lead to the kitchen) and goes upstairs and discovers the infirmary. *Electricity problems appear at Fox River. *C-Note says that both Paxton and Michael are choosing for the wrong side, despite on both different situations. *Mannix wants Michael gone, but Lincoln has to stay alive. *Paxton discovers that Michael wants to escape by the infirmary. *Abruzzi gives Paxton a lock-pick. *C-Note asks Paxton about the PUGNAc infront of Westmoreland. *Paxton attacks an inmate, leaving the status of the inmate unknown. *T-Bag starts a riot. Characters Recurring characters *Theodore Bagwell *Benjamin Franklin *Charles Westmoreland Trivia *Katie Welch appears to have a higher rank then Sara, as she goes with 2 inmates to the infirmary. Ironically, she goes without any protection of the CO's. *When one of the Correction Officers kills a pidgeon, this is a possible reference to the Birds Guidebook. *A pidgeon can be seen in this chapter. *In the beginning of the chapter, C-Note takes the PUGNAc away from Michael (which is seen by Paxton) and asks Paxton to get some PUGNAc for him. *A rat can be seen behind a CO after a black CO runs away from the water. **One of the black CO's are possibly both Louis Patterson or Moore. It's plausible that the CO running away is Louis, since Moore works in front of the cafetaria. *The inmate who fights Paxton in the beginning of the riot, looks as exactly the same guy as the guy who has been seen painting the walls with Abruzzi and also as the guy who was seen with Abruzzi in the yard earlier. It's likely that he works for both of them. *This is the first chapter in which Paxton attacks someone directl (discounting fights). It's unknown if his "kill" was successful. Errors *In this chapter, Katie leaves the inmates beneath the infirmary. They can be seen as both green icons. However, they are both left behind without any protection and thus is unplausible.Prison Break: The Conspiracy Error 1 *A CO would led Paxton out in the yard doesn't regonize Paxton after he comes from the infirmary. *You watch my back said by Paxton is written in the beginning without a capital Y. *Paxton has no lines when he is talking with Mannix. *Sara's hair is different than in the series. She has blond hair instead of red hair. *There can't being found no guard in chapter 2 at the kitchen. This is impossible.Prison Break: The Conspiracy Error 2 *Katie Welch's route is not right. Katie goes through a door and the left doors are closed and going straight would lead to the fence, while she is at the other side, meaning that this is impossible. *Katie Welch could never be so fast at the other side.Prison Break: The Conspiracy Error 3 Notes and references See also